That's When I'll Give Up On Loving You
by Bree Williams
Summary: Arya/Eragon. A collection of songfics about the Inheritance Cycle. I'll try to have many Arya/Eragon songfics, but I have random things thrown in here, too. Have a song suggestion? Then let me know please!
1. That's When I'll Give Up

_**A/N: This story is set in Eragon's point of view. I may write more one-shots for this story, but that depends on how many people take the time to review and tell me that they actually want me to write more. So review, please! And, I am not finished with Brisingr yet, so sorry if anything seems out of place because of the events of Brisingr.**_

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Arya, Eragon, Saphira, or any other characters in this story. Those belong to Christopher Paolini. How sad. This song is _That's When I'll Give Up (On Loving You)_. It belongs to Bethany Dillon._**

* * *

"Eragon." Her voice was like music, so perfect a song. I could see it in her bright green eyes-- she was holding back the tears as she said, "You're only making it worse. There are so many reasons for why we could never be together. I need you to realize that."

I had heard her say those words many times, and like each time before, I felt my heart heavy in my chest. I could think of nothing to say as we stood there staring at each other. Then, Arya did something I had only seen her do once before. She began to cry. "I'm sorry," she said through her tears.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. I wasn't exactly comfortable at having to watch Arya cry.

_No heartbeat is always steady  
Angels have halos already  
Please- don't think you're proving  
yourself all the time_

"I shouldn't be doing this," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her breathing was heavy, as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. "This isn't right. It's strange..." Her voice trailed off.

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckled and said, "Now this is twice that I've completely broken down in front of you. Only twice I've ever broken down in front of anyone."

"Doesn't perfection get old quickly?"

She looked at me, and said, a smile finally coming over her, "Maybe."

_I don't need you to be perfect  
I know the wait will be worth it  
You and me baby,  
we're only just learning to shine_

Silence followed for a few moments, before she spoke again. "Eragon, when will you just give up on loving me?"

_You should know this, my love  
how far I'll go  
Here's when I'll give up_

_When the sun is coming up at midnight  
When the clocks have all run out of time  
When the snow falls in June  
That's when I'll give up on loving you  
When the earth is finished spinning around  
When it's raining up instead of down  
When a dream can't come true  
When the rivers all run out of blue  
That's when I'll give up on loving you_

"Never." I said it with such confidence. "Love like this can't be undone. I hope you realize that there's nothing you can do or anyone else can do to make me stop loving you."

_You'll never run out of chances  
I don't need you to have all the answers  
Love isn't something that has to be put to the test_

_Love like this can't be undone  
I'm telling you if the day should come_

_When the sun is coming up at midnight  
When the clocks have all run out of time  
When the snow falls in june  
That's when I'll give up on loving you  
When the earth is finished spinning around  
When it's raining up instead of down  
When a dream can't come true  
When the rivers all run out of blue  
That's when I'll give up on loving you_

"Maybe I won't have to realize that. Maybe you just convinced me."

"Then maybe you should also realize that the only way to solve that problem is for you to love me back." I smiled, and she laughed.

"Maybe I just have."

_As you're walking through the world  
You gotta know I'll be with you everywhere you go  
You can spread your wings or run back to my arms  
I will always hold you in my heart, baby_

_You'll always be a part of me  
Baby can't you see_

_When the sun is coming up at midnight  
When the clocks have all run out of time  
When the snow falls in june  
That's when I'll give up on loving you  
When the earth is finished spinning around  
When it's raining up instead of down  
When a dream can't come true  
When the rivers all run out of blue  
That's when I'll give up on loving you_


	2. Let That Be Enough

**_A/N: Thank all three of my reviewers: The Sun Also Rises, Jits, and Macsek92! You all three just happened to convince me that I should most certainly write one more songfic. This one is called _Let That Be Enough_ and it is sung by the most amazing band ever, SWITCHFOOT! And also, may I remind you that I have not finished Brisingr, so sorry if anything seems out of place because of the events that Brisingr leads to._**

**_Summary: Eragon is overwhelmed by all that is before him, especially the many epic battles, and even discovering that Murtagh is his brother. All he needs is someone who cares, someone who can help him through to the very end. _**

* * *

_Wake up, little one, _Saphira said, nudging Eragon's arm to wake him.

He shot up in sudden fright, then realizing it was only Saphira, who was standing on the outside of the tent with her head through the opening, said, _Don't scare me like that!_

_Nasuada wanted me to wake you. She says there is an exigent task which she hopes we will do._

_Again? She has been asking too much of us lately!_

_I agree,_ Saphira said. _But it is our duty to protect our people. _

Eragon reluctantly stood up in his tent, used a spell to shave his face, then washed his face, and exited the tent. As he walked through the camp, he couldn't help but realize how lonely all this mess had brought him to feel. Even though he had Saphira, and with her he could never be completely lonely, all of the recent overwhelming events had become too much for him. He wasn't even so sure anymore that he could defeat Galbatorix.

_I wish I had what I needed  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone_

"Ah, there you are Eragon," Nasuada's voice came from inside her tent. "I've been waiting for you. You shouldn't be sleeping in at a time like this, anyway, Shadeslayer, now should you?"

"What do you need me for?" Eragon hastily asked.

"We have found some more Urgals who want to join the Varden. Would you please search their memories for any signs of treachery?"

"You couldn't have asked Angela, or Arya, or any of the other Elves to do it?"

"They're busy, Eragon," Nasuada said firmly. "And all you have done today is sleep."

"Where are they?"

Nasuada gestured for Eragon to follow her as she stood and walked out of the tent and toward another.

"Here," she said.

Eragon gathered all the energy he was willing to, Saphira lending him some of hers, and he delved deep into the first Urgal's mind.

_And it all seems so helpless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
With nowhere to land_

After the four Urgals were found to not be treacherous, Nasuada released Eragon.

_That was tedious,_ Eragon grumbled to Saphira.

_I could not agree more. Why don't we fly awhile?_

Eragon agreed, and climbed onto Saphira's back.

_Little one, I can feel something is bothering you_, she said, as they soared higher and higher, and the cool wind stung Eragon's hands.

_Saphira, I just can't take these battles and everything anymore. It's.... I don't know. It's too much for me._

_And all I see  
It could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles  
Spend their time collapsing_

_I as well. _

_It seems everything is just getting worse and worse. _

_Yes, it does seem that way. _A deep, comforting purring noise sounded from deep in Saphira's throat.

_Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough_

__

_It's my birthday tomorrow  
No one here could know  
I was born this Thursday  
22 years ago_

_And I feel stuck  
Watching history repeating  
Yeah, who am I?  
Just a kid who knows he's needy_

_Do you think one day everything will finally be back to normal? _Eragon couldn't help but ask the question. He missed his old life, even if this new one brought new people he couldn't even imagine his life without. But he needed his old life, his family, his friends.

_I cannot say for sure, but have hope, little one. If your past never returns to you, make home with what you've been given. We can find home in each other. We can make it through this. Fate has been kind to us so far in this perilous journey, or we would not be alive. Have faith it will continue to smile upon us._

_Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough_

* * *

**_Not very good, I know. But I'm still practicing! And it's hard to find songs that might fit in with the Inheritance Cycle._**

**_And I will write more if you review! _**

**_Sorry, also, that this was not an Arya/Eragon story! I was trying to find a song that might work for them, but I can across this one instead, and got the idea to do this story. If you have any song suggestions, please tell me in a review! I'll appreciate it very much!_**


	3. Roses On My Grave

**_A/N: Much thanks to Julian Blake and Aya no Kitsune Ryu for reviewing and suggesting some songs for me to use! In fact, I'm using the song that Julian Blake suggested, _Roses On My Grave_ by Papa Roach. I promise I'll do A Whole New World, next, Aya no Kitsune Ryu! _**

**_Please, suggest some more songs!_**

**_So... I'm really not sure what this song is supposed to mean. My guess would be that, if we're speaking of it's relation to Inheritance Cycle, Arya finally comes to her senses and admits she's in love with Eragon. Also, Eragon is worried and overwhelmed by the battle against Galbatorix and knows that he may not prevail in the battle, and he will some day be dead... But of course, Arya will be there putting roses on his grave =)_**

**_And, Julian Blake, since this one is for you, if it's not what the song is supposed to mean, just tell me. I promise I won't mind if you want me to re-make it. I'm not really the best when it comes to guessing what a song could mean._**

* * *

Eragon and Saphira sifted through the raging wind. Saphira took up speed and flew higher, the wind burning Eragon's face.

Neither of them spoke. Saphira flapped her enormous wings and dashed by a flock of eagles.

Eragon counted to ten, each number flowing with the steady beating of Saphira's wings.

They both could feel the discomfort of the other; their mental bond shared the feeling of fear and worry, even as they sped through the air in a vain effort of forgetting the present and hiding in their own silent reveries.

Eragon looked below him and saw the Varden's current campground. He saw many of Carvahall's previous villagers scurrying across the barren ground preparing for the assumingly last battle against Galbatorix.

_What does it matter anyway?_ Eragon said to Saphira, after a year of silence. _We are both going to die someday, whether it's because of Galbatorix or not. We'll both be burried under the ground one day._

_It feels like I'm looking at life  
Through a telescope because I'm so high  
The ground never seemed so far away  
Truth shall be told one day  
I'll be under ground one day_

Saphira replied: _Have faith, little one. We may be in a dire, perilous battle against one we may never defeat, but that is no reason to quit living. You've got people who care for you, and would kill to protect you: myself, Arya, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina. I speak for all: We wouldn't know what to do without you._

At the sound of Arya's name, Eragon's heart beat faster. _I know you all care for me, but death would be the easiest way out of this predicament_, he replied.

_I know, little one. I know._

Arya. Her name echoed throughout Eragon's mind. Of course _she _would be there to put roses on his grave.

_I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
Roses on my grave_

Their flight continued for several more hours. They traveled over the land below, not wanting to escape the Varden by too far a distance.

Eragon and Saphira were both silent for a vast amount of the rest of their sky-journey.

Eragon watched the ground below to try to distract his thoughts. He watched the deer in the forest below, watched the birds flying away from Saphira, watched the waters in the river flowing smoothly through the bank.

Saphira suddenly increased in height, and the trees below were but a speck of sand.

_Feels like I'm looking at life  
Through a telescope because I'm so high  
The ground never seemed so far away  
Truth shall be told one day  
I'll be under ground one day_

Finally, Eragon decided it was getting late. It would be best to return to the Varden's campgrounds to rest for any upcoming battles they may endure.

She flew swiftly through the sky, and once they were over the ground of the camp, Saphira spread her giant wings and glided over the ground until she found a space wide enough to land.

Eragon unstrapped his legs from Saphira's saddle and carefully climbed down from Saphira's left back leg.

Making his way to his tent, Eragon saw Arya coming toward him.

His heart raced as she spoke. "Where have you been, Eragon?" she asked in her perfect voice, so musical and enchanting. "I have not seen you since this afternoon."

"Saphira and I were flying," he replied.

"Well, it's getting late. I am going to rest, and you should do the same. I will see you in the morning," Arya replied, and stood there watching him for a few moments. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Eragon watched her walk away before returning to his tent.

_I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
I've got a woman that'll put roses on my grave  
Roses on my grave_

As he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to arrive, Eragon's thoughts were moving swiftly throughout his mind. What would happen to Saphira, and Roran, and Arya if he were to die? Would they forget him, one day? Would they move on with their lives and soon forget of his existence? He didn't want them to forget. It pained him the worst to wonder if Arya would forget. Would she?

_Don't forget me  
Don't forget me  
Please forgive me  
Don't forget me_

He decided if his time to die would come upon him soon, he would accept it. _It would be my redemption,_ he thought to himself. _My redemption. _He yawned, and sleep came into his eyes. He lay for a while, but sleep seemed to be waiting, on what, Eragon was unsure.

_It's my redemption,  
Time for redemption  
Time for redemption,  
It's my redemption  
It's my redemption,  
Time for redemption  
Time for redemption_

Finally, he could hold his eyes open for no longer, and he closed his eyes and sifted into his waking dreams.

_I'll see you on the other side  
I'm waiting on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side  
I'm waiting on the other side_

* * *

**_A/N: So.... did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review please!_**

**_Thank you so much, once again, Julian Blake, for suggesting this song! I absolutely love it! And don't forget, since this song was your idea, you can tell me if you want me to change this story in any way (I personally liked it, but I am not even sure if this is what the song is supposed to mean)._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_And I am going to do a song fic for the song A Whole New World from Aladdin next. Thanks Aya no Kitsune Ryu for the song idea!_**


	4. A Whole New World

* * *

**_A/N: This song was requested by Aya no Kitsune Ryu. Thank you for the awesome suggestion! I know this song is just from a cartoon, but I actually like it and would consider it one of my favorite songs. I know, I know. I'm crazy, right? But Aladdin rocks, you have to admit it._**

**_I think it's awesome how in the first verse, it says, "Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" and Arya really is a princess =)_**

**_And it's also an awesome song to use, because, call me crazy again, but you know how when you read a story, you can almost hear the characters voice in your head? As much as I try to hear a different voice, whenever Eragon is talking, I always hear Aladdin's voice. And call me crazy for a third time, Eragon's personality and attitude and everything reminds me quite a bit of Aladdin in a sort of way. Anyone agree? If you don't, I won't mind being called crazy for a fourth time._**

**_And I just realized how often it is that I write about Eragon and Saphira flying. Please tell me if it gets old =)_**

**_Don't forget to request a song! I'm running out of ideas!_**

**_And yay me! I have exactly 31 pages left of Brisingr!_**

* * *

"When's the last time you did something because you wanted to do it, not because you had to?" Eragon asked Arya.

She looked at him through her bright green eyes, and couldn't find anything to say. She remained silent.

"Well, princess, would you like to accompany me and Saphira as we fly?"

Arya looked over at Saphira, who was watching her intently. "Are you sure?"

_I don't mind at all,_ Saphira replied to Arya's question. _We would both love for you to come._

Arya looked back at Eragon and smiled. "I would love to come."

Eragon walked to Saphira and helped Arya into her saddle. Once she was secure, he climbed up behind her, and Saphira took to the bright moonlit sky.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Saphira's immense wings beat up and down as she increased in height. On the faraway earth below, Eragon, Arya, and Saphira could see the Jiet River flowing ever so smoothly yet hastily into the Leona Lake.

Arya smiled at the beauty of the river as the full moon's bright light shone, making the river look as if it were glowing.

Saphira said, _I hope you're holding on tight to something_, and then Eragon and Arya felt the sudden rush of wind as Saphira spun around in the air.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

Both Eragon and Arya couldn't speak aloud, for the rush of the wind was too loud to be heard over. Arya said to Eragon and Saphira in their minds, _It's beautiful. It feels like I'm in a different world from up here, like I'm in a dream._

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

All were silent for awhile as they took in their majestic surroundings. They could hear nothing but the sound of night and the wind blowing around them. Arya said, _This whole place, from up here: it's just... dazzling. _

_Yes,_ Eragon said. _It's like I'm in a whole new world with you._

_What about me?_ Saphira asked teasingly. Eragon could have sworn he heard her chuckle.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Saphira once again spun upside down through the air, and then in a circle above the Leona Lake. Eragon felt the stars above, shining like diamonds, were watching over Eragon, Arya, and Saphira should anything go amiss. _This is wonderful,_ Arya said.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_I've never seen the world like this before. _Saphira dove downward, and Arya almost pulled her hands over her eyes when Saphira came close to crashing into the forest.

_Don't close your eyes! There's so much to see, _Eragon said.

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Saphira spread her wings and flew upward, toward the moon. The sight was incredible. _This is only the beginning. It gets better,_ Eragon said as Arya marveled at the sight.

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

Saphira finally came to a stop and landed on the grounds of Dras-Leona. "We should do this more often, Arya," Eragon said with a smile.

"Of course," Arya replied. "I'd love to share that world with you again."

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

* * *

**_A/N: Obviously, that definitely wasn't one of my best works. I don't think it's very good, but nevertheless, thanks for reading it. _**

**_Please request a song, too! Thank you!_**

**_So have you decided that Eragon reminds you of Aladdin yet? _**

**_And the next song fic I'm doing is _Check Yes, Juliet _by We the Kings, requested by xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx._**


	5. Check Yes, Juliet

**_A/N: I finished Brisingr just only about twenty minutes ago! Yay! Finally! My favorite part was this in the penultimate chapter: _"Eragon." She reached out and grasped his shoulder, and almost by accident, he found himself holding her in his arms. Eragon felt his own eyes grow wet. He clenched his jaw in an effort to maintain his composure; if he started crying, he knew he would not be able to stop. He and Arya remained locked together for a long while, consoling each other, then Arya withdrew and said, "How did it happen?" _Why did she withdraw?!?!?! How could she ruin that perfect scene?!?!?!_**

**_Anyway, here is the song _Check Yes, Juliet _by We the Kings. Thanks to xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx for requesting this song! And also TONS of thanks to kelsey0713 for getting me started on this! I was having a major writer's block (and yes, I did use pretty much everything you suggested I use). Thanks for the ideas, both of you!_**

**_And just so Kelsey gets credit for everything I stole from her:_**

**for check yes juliet in your eragon fic you could maybe have eragon outside  
arya's quarters trying to convince her not to play the "i'm so old and you're  
so young" card or the "we're in a war" card or the "it's not appropriate for  
an elf princess to be with a rider" card and give him a chance but have arya  
be in the quarters just listening and i dont know how you should end it but i  
know you're looking for an idea for a lot of songs so i hope this at least  
gies you a bit of inspiration.**

**_So, pretty much, I stole the whole beginning =)_**

* * *

"Arya!" Eragon called from outside Arya's quarters. "Are you listening?" The night was quiet, and no sound came. He continued: "I know we're meant to be, and don't even try playing the 'I'm too old, you're too young' card or the 'We're in a war' card or the 'It's not appropriate for an elf princess to be with a Rider' card. And I'm not leaving until you come outside." Eragon looked up at the dark sky as the silence continued as Eragon's voice faded into the night. "Arya?" Now Eragon wasn't even sure if she was there. He found a small smooth rock on the ground, and threw it up against the window to get her attention. Nothing.

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

"I'm beginning to think I'm talking to myself." Eragon sighed, exasperated. "I don't even care if you're listening or not, anymore. But I know I love you, and that's never going to change."

_Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

"I don't care, either, about our differences. None of that matters. " Eragon looked up at the window, and there was Arya. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Eragon, what on earth are you doing? Someone's going to hear you. You'll wake up all of Ellesmera."

"I don't care!" Eragon shouted. "You know I'll be here waiting forever."

"Well, you shouldn't be, Eragon. If my mother hears you, you know she'll be angry with both of us."

"She would never know if you left."

_Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown  
3-2-1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do_

"Come on," Eragon said.

Arya hesitated before saying, "Fine."

"Fine?" Eragon said, bewildered, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Fine," Arya repeated. She disappeared from the window, and soon Arya was closing the door behind her.

"Wait," Eragon said. "You're actually going to leave? With me?"

"Come on," Arya said. "Let's walk."

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

"I hate that place, anyway," Arya said as she and Eragon walked along the stone road. "I feel trapped there."

"Well, then, I suppose it's a wonderful thing that you left with me, then," Eragon smiled. "So does this mean that you have decided to look passed our differences?"

"No!" Arya said.

"Well, maybe you should decide to. Then this would all be a whole lot easier."

"It would," Arya agreed.

"You agree? You are very unpredictable, Arya."

"Well, I agree completely," Arya said at length. "About us being meant to be.... I'll just have to trust you on that."

Eragon didn't believe he'd heard her correctly.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be_

Arya stopped and turned to look at him. "You want to know the truth?" Arya said. "Maybe I haven't been telling you the truth at all, actually. But I suppose I'd have to tell you sooner or later-- everything you said tonight, I feel the same way."

The way Arya was acting seemed completely out of character; she wasn't acting like herself at all. But he couldn't say he regretted that.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

_You and me  
You and me_

* * *

**_A/N: Terrible? Great? Really terrible? Horrible? You tell me-- in a review. Although I already know the answer will be pretty horrible. This really isn't very good, I don't think. _**

**_I'm not sure what song I'm doing next, but I've got a big list of requests, and if you suggest some more songs, I'll have more to choose from, so please request one! Thank you!_**

**_--Bre_**


End file.
